Stars In Her Eyes
by Rone M. Daen
Summary: SanMir pairing. When two people hide their feeling for to long and come in contact with a memory that refuses to leave a place, sparks will fly.
1. Default Chapter

Stars In Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: Don't steal my story. I'm not a good speller, so ignore misspelled words!!!!!

That night Sango watched as Miroku hit on another servant girl. As usual, he asked the girl to bear him a child. Tired of his flirting, she placed her bowl down. She walked to her room, which faced a private garden. The private garden only had two doors. The two doors lead to her room as well as Miroku's. The doors were perfectly centered in the wall of which they were placed. The garden held numerous low laying plants that sunk into a large pond in the center of the garden. A bridge hugged the middle of the pond to allow a visitor the satisfaction and appreciation of the gardens beauty. Weeping willows graced the corners of the garden and they dripped over the edges of the pond.

She changed into her sleeping robe, and walked to a bridge which stood in the middle of the garden. She sat down in the middle of the bridge, close to the edge so she could slip her feet in if she wanted to.

Sango looked straight ahead toward the houshi's room. The door stood slightly open. She wondered at the possibility that Miroku was never really interested in her at all. He did the same things to every girl they seemed to meet. He also asked the same thing of every girl they meet. She watched the sky and the clouds parted, revealing the sky. Not even the stars stayed the same. They changed in a circular pattern and yet were always the same distance from their neighbor stars.

She was brought out of her thinking, when she heard two voices and the sound of a door open. Sango continued to watch the Houshi's door and soon enough a light was lit and the soft glow flooded the sheer walls and doors. Some light slid through the partially open door.

She heard _his_ deep voice rumbling and the female giggle soon afterward. Sango sighed _Miroku and his skirt chasing ways._ She heard the door side open and close. She continued to watch as Miroku began to change. Sango watched as if hypnotized at the sight of his body. She slipped her feet into the pond to lean closer.

After dangling her feet in, she felt something shot through her body. A lazy feeling took over and she pulled her knees up to her chest. Laying her head down on to of her knees, her vision became very blurry. She felt her body tingle and her eyes closed.

Miroku slid the door to the garden open and sighed tiredly. He was sick of hiding behind his womanizing ways, but I came as a habit. A **bad **habit he wanted to break. He had watched out of the corner of his eyes at Sango. He watched her watching him flirt with every pretty girl who walked by their table. He began to feel horrible as he watched Sango's shoulders fall as she walked out.

He walked completely out and shivered as dread worked its way down his spine.

To Be Continued . . . . Maybe . . . . I probably will shrugs shoulders

A/N: Man, I'm tired, I just got done with two essays and one paper, and I still haven't done my take home test. I just tweaked some stuff in this and decided to post it. Review if you want, but I have to go. My Intro to Humanities class doesn't start until 7:45 p.m. by for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Stars In Her Eyes

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: Don't steal my story. I'm not a good speller, so ignore misspelled words!

He felt a warm wind breeze by, and that's when he saw _her._ Her hair shimmered in the moonlight and she wasn't moving. He stepped forward as he watched her hair play in the wind. He took another step and pulled his bare foot back when it hit the cold water of the pond that took up the majority of the garden.

Some thing sparkled near his feet and it caught his eye. Looking down, he found a necklace with a delicate chain. The whole thing was silver, and held a beautifully crafted leaf. He stuck his hand in the pond to retrieve it. A chill worked its way up his arm as his hand entered the water. The chill flooded his entire body.

His senses awakened, and he felt two other presences. He stood up and looked around. A silver form shimmered near Sango's huddled body. The shape became clearer and became the distinct shape of a woman, also in her sleeping robe. She sat next to Sango and looked toward him. She dipped her feet in and looked past him. He turned, expecting to see someone there, but was surprised to find no one there. He did find that the door to his room was now completely open and he could look into his whole room. He was about to glance away, when his bedroom light flickered to life and he watch another silvery form, in that of a man. Miroku turned back to watch the woman on the bridge.

He watched surprised, as Sango suddenly stood up with her eyes still closed. The silvery form of the female did the same. The woman and Sango both faced Sango's room. As Sango stepped forward and the silvery female form stepped back, they collided. The woman's silvery form soaked into Sango's body. Suddenly she fell, and Miroku was right there to catch her.

The funny thing was, was that he couldn't remember how he got on to the bridge so fast. He did however feel something pass through his body, which made him shudder. He looked toward Sango's room, and saw the silvery form of the man move toward the same direction in which he looked. The man cradled the woman in his arms, just like he carried Sango in his. Miroku felt his body move with out his permission, and he too went to Sango's room.

It was a memory, Miroku realized. Sango and he were participating in a memory. He was doing the exact same thing as the shimmering form of the man. They both put their woman in bed and sat by making sure they were ok. Miroku remembered what his father had told him when he had passed away. He said that sometimes memories stay with a place. Sometimes something holds a collection of memories in one spot. Those memories repeat until something stops them.

Miroku sat by and watched in wonder at what was happening. In short, he was weary, awed, and some what scared. There were something's in this life, from what he knew, that a person just doesn't mess with. It wasn't like he could control it anyways. He heard a clock chime, and soon he felt the control on his body lessen.

Another clock chime later, he was completely free. He yawned, and actually slumped into a dead sleep right next to Sango.

A screech yanked Miroku awake. He had slept the day away and it was now past noon. Groggily, he stretched and the screech turned into a squeak.

Then _her _voice whispered "Mir . . . Miroku? . . . Wha . . . What are you doing in my bed?"

He jerked up and knocked straight into Sango who was leaning over him. They both ended up sailing through the air, and right over the edge of the bed. His sleeping robe he hadn't noticed was completely open and the only thing that saved him from complete embarrassment was that he had boxers on.

The moment Sango woke up she had rolled over and her hand hit something solid, which earned her a grunt. Sitting straight up, she screamed and leaned over the body in her bed. Once she realized who it was and that he was stretching, she blushed. She saw his robe completely open and the blanket only covered him from the waist down. Her scream turned into a startled squeaked reaction. She actually stuttered when she had asked him what he was doing in her bed. And that's when he decided to sit up and knocked them both on to the floor.

Sango landed flat on her back, and he landed on top of her. Her breath hit him square in the face and he noticed she had a blush staining her face.

She watched him take in a breath and brace himself up on his arms on either side of her head. Sango felt really hot, and everything was hazy. The tingling, electrical sensations where taking over again.

Her door banged open and the maid walked in. Both Sango and Miroku froze. The maid looked up from her cart, blushed and pulled her cart back into the hallway. She uttered an apology, eyes looking anywhere but at them, and slammed the door closed.

Sango's robe had come undone completely and Miroku actually blushed once he noticed. When the maid had walked in he honestly had no idea what to do. He finally got up and tried to help Sango up off the floor once the maid left. Sango however had other plans. . .

To Be Continued . . . . .

A/N: Well there's chapter 2. I had no idea people liked this fic so much. Thank you everyone who has reviewed.

The following is from the first chapter incase anyone got confused about what happened to Sango in the first chapter.

"…..She slipped her feet into the pond to lean closer. After dangling her feet in, she felt something shot through her body….." The sensations are actually what happened when Sango had put her feet in the pond. It activated something, which will be explained in later chapters.

Oh before I forget . . . please review! Oh and to the reviewer who asked if Sango got stung by a jelly fish, I laughed at that and no it wasn't a jellyfish. Thanks for the laugh, you made my day. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Stars In Her Eyes

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Sango's robe had come undone completely and Miroku actually blushed once he noticed. When the maid had walked in he honestly had no idea what to do. He finally got up and tried to help Sango up off the floor once the maid left. Sango however had other plans. . .

_Sango fainted. She never faints._ _What is wrong with her? _Realizing something was wrong Miroku picked her up. She was hot with fever.

Panicking, he left Sango lying on the bed and ran out the door. The maid had gone to the next room and her cart was just out side the door. Miroku plowed into the cart and then the maid in his hast to get Sango help. Miroku, the maid and the cart toppled over and cleaning supplies rained down on them.

He stuttered out an apology, "I'm really sorry about knocking you over, but my um . . . friend is running a really high fever. I need a doctor as soon as possible. I also need the manager of the hotel."

He had changed, once the maid had left. She did as requested and only half an hour later a doctor was ushered into Sango's room while Miroku was led to the manager's office...

When he walked in, the manager was pacing in her office. Her hair was in disarray and she had obviously just been woken up. After seeing Miroku in the door way, she stopped in her tracks and just looked at him.

"What the hell is wrong with the rooms and garden!" Miroku narrowed his eyes. _Sango is running a fever and last night I couldn't control my body!_ "I hope you tell me what's going on, or I will sue."

_Oh dear god, its happening again!_ The manager thought frantically, Mr. Miroku _deserves to know. _She invited him to sit down in a chair. She paused hesitantly and finally gave up some information.

"There is a legend that lurks around your rooms, as well as the private garden. I only know the facts and of certain accounts from people who met certain . . . I guess you could say is criteria. From all the research I have done I know of some of the history involved. I've even read personal entries of the parties involved."

Miroku nodded his head for her to continue.

"They must be male and female and know each other. They must have feelings for each other that they try to hide. And sadly, there must be a sense of betrayal felt by the female."

Miroku opened his mouth to comment when she held up her hand to stop him.

"What I meant in betrayal is that at one point the male committed some form of betrayal against the female and she found out. It's usually in the form of cheating or lying about something extremely important."

She pauses for a breath, but before she could begin again, they heard Sango cry out.

Miroku jumped out of his seat and ran as if his life depended on it. The manager was hot on his heals.

He threw open the door to Sango's room and nearly had a heart attack. The silver forms were everywhere. He looked at Sango whose eyes were wide open. He heard a gasp of the manager just behind him.

"You both see them right?" He asked as well as demanded. Only Sango replied with a yes. "Sango are you alright?"

She was tilting away from a silvery form that made its way to her. Miroku stepped forward and he felt the immediate pull he had felt last night. He faintly heard a clock chime. The pull became harder to resist.

With each step he took colors changed and became darker as night fell. The silvery forms took on color as well as becoming solid. The form hovering over Sango resembled an old man in a bright red shirt and black pants. A silver dragon decorated the back of the shirt.

"Get away from Sango now!"

"Miroku" Sango practically yelled as she scrambled away from the old man. She hid behind Miroku and she peeked out.

The look on the old man's face however, stopped Sango's panic. His face seemed really familiar . . .

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
